DependencyShipping: 10 Days
by Satoru003
Summary: Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four goes on a 10 day vacation to Western Sinnoh. Unknown what is ahead of him, he shares wonderful experiences with his new friend over the past 10 days, that will take his life a 180 degrees turn.
1. Prologue

This is the first time I have done a Pokemon fan fiction, and the first time I typed a fan fiction, ever since the last time I did one year ago. All characters belong to Nintendo, NOT ME. The following fan-fiction is fiction. I am not against any other shipping couple, so please no flames or criticisms on them. I just find Gardenia and Aaron as they match together perfectly. It's a grass and bug thing.

**Prologue: **

_By the time I reach Eterna City, it always seem as though this place will be a turning point of my life as I thought….I have never gone west before, and there's no one I know there. I felt lonely quite a lot lately….ever since I became part of the elite four, but at least I have my bug pokemon to accompany me and train with me….sigh….but bugs aren't enough. I felt as though there is one piece of my life that I am both missing, and desiring for it….._

_I just left the Pokemon League Castle, and decided to head on for a 10 day trip. The Pokemon League Castle has been my life for like 7 years…and well there it is, disappearing as I go further west. A lot of weird things happened lately, before I took this 10 day trip to western Sinnoh. Bertha has been cranky lately, Cynthia has been going out of the castle a lot lately (her obsession for ice cream), Flint hasn't came back from Sunyshore City for two days, and I don't know what is Lucian doing...he's just acting weird to me lately…it just makes me uncomfortable...I should appreciate that I took this trip…_


	2. Day 1: Part 1

Day 1

Train Conductor: We have arrived at Eterna City! We hope that you will ride in our services once again. Thank you.

_Eterna City seems different from the pictures I saw in Sunyshore City. The whole place seems very happy. The air smells fresher, and there are so many trees and everyone seems happy. I got off the train, get my luggage, and set off to this unexplored world. _

Station Master: I never saw you before. You must be new here in Eterna City.

Aaron: Well…of course…I…came from the east.

Station Master: I see. Well then, have a nice stay here.

_What the heck does he mean "I never saw you before?" Everyone should have known me. I am Aaron! Member of the Sinnoh Elite Four!! I appear on TV, magazines, newspaper…AND HE DOESN'T KNOW ME?! What an old geezer…_

_I regretted thinking about that comment just now…because everyone is just staring at me…as though they never seen me before…It's giving me the creeps…_

Aaron: Umm…I was wondering if there is a place I could stay in?

Girl 1: Sorry. I can't let you stay…my boyfriend will be mad.

_Oh come on….What else can go wrong? How can one reject make a difference?_

Aaron: Is there a place I could stay in?

Man 1: There is a place you can stay in, but….it's all reserved for the night. Sorry kiddo.

Aaron: Is there…

Woman 1: I am sorry, but I am having guests over tonight.

Aaron: But I…

Woman 1: I know how you understand. I got to go.

Aaron: never got to finish the question….

_ARGH! After being rejected by 60 people in this...this…pretty city for the past 3 hours…I felt as though as nobody wants me…it's the Pokemon League Castle all over again…_

_I am never going to find a place to stay…now I really regretted taking this trip…every person I see is in love…I see couples almost everywhere happily hopping from one place to another like a pair of bunearys, and there is too much green in this place…There is green here, and green there…it's EVERYWHERE! IT'S TOO…._

_I felt a huge bump on my back, before I could even say the word "Happy"….When I turned my back, I saw a young lady. She looks around my age and almost as tall as me, her hair kind of almost looked like an American football, but her hair…is just…it's describes the colors of my shirt, her hair is filled with sweetness, and beauty, and so those her shirt and shorts…Hold on, who would want to wear the same colors of my clothes anyway? Ah who cares anyway…Her green mantle just fits in well, as though as she is surrounded by grass fields, her boots are the might power of herself, and I could just look at it in slow motion of her getting up, swinging her hair for at least…_

Gardenia: I am terribly sorry! I got to go! I am late….

_Yet again my sentences got interrupted three times in just one day…what a day…but though, she got me curious…Something attracted my attention…on the ground. The light bounced it and flashes at me._

Aaron: It's a poke-ball…

_I knew it wasn't mine, but telling from it. I guess she might have dropped it when she collided with me. _

Aaron: Hey kid…do you who is that young lady I collided with?

Boy 1: Oh her? She's Eterna City's gym leader. Her name is Gardenia. Gardenia's a grass type gym leader, and she is organizing a pokemon battle for us to watch today.

_A grass type gym leader? Hmm…this is getting interesting…So that's why she is in such a rush. _

Aaron: Could you take me to her? I have something to return to her.

Boy 1: Sure. Why not?

_Maybe this day might turn out well….the poke-ball she accidentally dropped…the kid guiding me to her…Is this a ticket of my life? Or it is just an unexpected event that I never expect to happen..._


	3. Day 1: Part 2

When I got to the Eterna City Square, I can see her from the distance, as though as she is shining a light towards me

_When I got to the Eterna City Square, all of my hope to see her are just…wasted…and lost…She wasn't there…all there was, was children passing by having fun._

Aaron: Where is she?

Boy 1: I don't know.

_I think she already realized that she lost that poke-ball that she dropped on her way here. _

Boy 2: Hey Ted! Gardenia cancelled the pokemon battle that we were supposed to watch today.

Ted: She cancelled it? Is it because of that poke-ball she dropped?

Boy 2: Maybe. She got really moody when she found out. She left Eterna City just now.

Ted: That's a bummer. Where could she be? This young man here wants to return the poke-ball that she dropped on her way.

_The minute I heard that when I heard him said "young man". Both of them are just staring at me as though I have done something wrong. I didn't anything wrong! She bumped into me, and I just found her poke-ball on the ground. They just took a quick stare at me, and look at each other once more._

Boy 2: That dude looks somehow familiar, but I forgot his name. I just remembered. I heard that whenever Gardenia's not in a mood, she goes to Floaroma Town for a while, and then comes back.

_Suddenly, they began to talk with each other quietly. I couldn't understand a single word from their voices. When they are finished with their talk, the boy just looked at me again. _

Ted: Hey dude, my friend and I are going to go play some ball. You can go ahead and give the poke-ball to her. Floaroma Town is just south of Eterna City.

_The two of them left me behind, while I watch them vanishing over the distance. I glanced at Gardenia's poke-ball, knowing that I should do the right thing, and take this chance of life that only happens once. I decided to go head south to Floaroma Town, not too long ago. The path through Eterna Forest seems as though as I will get lost in this place forever. I kept telling myself not to give in, and keep going. _

_I reached Floaroma Town, in just 1 hour. Floaroma Town was a huge garden. It was filled with flowers, the Combees are getting the pollen from the flowers, and the trees of Eterna Forest are the fortress of this garden. It didn't take me long to find Gardenia. I saw her near to the flowers, seating on a bench, with her head looking down in an abasement state. _

_Having to hear that she's feeling a bit moody from the two boys earlier, it's making my decision hard, whether to approach her or not, at the same time, this is something that I desire the most. I slowly walk up to her, being calm and cool. She turned her head and saw me with her two eyes. I just stopped, and just glanced at her._

Gardenia: Oh it's you. The guy I bumped into…I…didn't mean to bump into you…It's just that…my day's not working out well.

_After hearing that, it just made me want to make her day better. So I sit next to her on the bench, and maybe she would feel a bit better with a bit of chat._

Aaron: It's ok. It happens to me almost every...time. My day also didn't work out well…

Gardenia: Really?

_I told her everything about what happened to me during the day. I told her about people not letting me stay at their place, because they think I am a stranger who came from nowhere. After telling about my day, I saw her expression, still a bit content; she then smiled a bit, and goes back to her content expression._

Gardenia: You really must have a rough time, especially when you're new to this part of Sinnoh. It happens to a lot of people, who comes from eastern Sinnoh, so you aren't alone. My day is not as worse as yours….I lost my precious Turtwig on my way, when I bumped into you…Turtwig is such a precious friend to me…

_I just knew after hearing that. This is a good time to give her back her poke-ball. _

Aaron: Your Turtwig? You mean this poke-ball?

_I showed her the poke-ball, and she just stared at my face, as though as I have done the most wonderful thing for her. All of the sudden out of nowhere, she grabs my arms, and just hug me gently and nicely. My cheeks just turn pink, when she hugs me._

Gardenia: I don't know what to say….your kindness…I can't put it into words…Thank you…if there is something I could do for you, I will be happy to do it.

_Gardenia was already blushing in pinkish red. She smiled and looks like she's heading back to Eterna City…_

Aaron: Wait. I never got a chance to know you...

_What are you saying? You already know her name! _

Gardenia: My name's Gardenia. Master of the Vivid Plant Pokemon. I am Eterna City's gym leader.

_She just paused her mouth for just a few seconds, and is about to say something. I bet she wants to know my name? Doesn't she?_

Gardenia: What's your name? By the way.

_Hearing that question from a girl, just makes me feel really uneasy…no girl ever asked me my name, or is interested in knowing me in my life. _

Aaron: My name's Aaron…I am a bug elite trainer…I am from…the Pokemon League castle. I am an…elite four member…

_After introducing myself, I started to have a feeling that she wants to explode, but she didn't. _

Gardenia: I never confronted an elite four member before…I thought all elite four members are just being proud and arrogant of themselves and their skills…but I guess I was proven wrong after all….

Aaron: Well….I guess….

Gardenia: I….I need to go back to the gym….I have something…important to do….

Aaron: Wait! Where's your address?

Gardenia: ……………………It's a secret……I mean………….

_Gardenia left me behind feeling really nervous about me. sigh….I guess I have to stay in the cold for the night….I went back to Eterna City, and I have to sleep on a cold damp bench in the park…..it's worse than the itchy sofa I have sleep on every night….Today was kind of bad for me…but it won't be the worst day of my life though._


End file.
